


First

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Harry always puts Draco first
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	First

Harry was trying to finish reading the chapters for transfiguration before he had to go to class and bullshit his way through a quiz. He was nearly done, one chapter left, when he was interrupted. His boyfriend had shoved his book from his hands and climbed into his lap, straddling his legs and wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.

"What are you doing, love?" Harry asked, threading his fingers through Draco's pale blond hair.

"I don't feel good." Draco said simply. Harry sighed and glanced at his book. Draco noticed and adopted a guilty expression. "Sorry, I'll let you get back to your studying."

That's how Harry knew something was really wrong. Draco had just apologized to him.

"No. No, it's alright. Sit back down." Harry pulled Draco back from where he had started to get up and helped him get comfortable again. "What's wrong?"

"I'm tired and I have a migraine." Draco answered quietly.

"Just rest, Dray. I'll tell Hermione to talk to McGonagall." Harry softly stroked Draco's back and felt him relax against him. He shifted them so he was laying down with Draco on top of him, humming quietly until he heard Draco's breathing even out. He was asleep minutes after.

Harry woke up to lips moving softly against his own. He sighed contentedly as very familiar lips continued to press into his own. He felt Draco pull back and opened his eyes.

"Thank you." Draco smiled at him.

"For what?" Harry asked, brushing a lock of hair behind Draco's ear.

"For putting me first." Draco answered.

"I will always put you first, Draco. No matter what." Harry smiled. He thought of the ring currently hidden in his desk.

They would both have to take the quiz after class the next day and Harry would be woefully unprepared but the look Draco was giving him at the moment made it entirely worth it.


End file.
